BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast
BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast is to be the upcoming 3rd season of the BeetleBorgs television series where Big Bad BeetleBorgs: The New Adventure Series and BeetleBorgs Metallix: The New Adventure Series had left off, starring Wesley Barker, Liliana Mumy, Brittany Konarzewski, Herbie Baez, Warren Berkrow, Elisabeth Z. Lund, Mason Vale Cotton, Summer Parker, Laya Hayes, Gavin Lewis, Aiden Lewandowski, Courtney Fansler, Billy Forester, Blake Torney, David Fletcher, Joe Hackett, Frank Addela, Channe Nolen, Kim Delgado, Vivian Smallwood, Todd Hurst, Patrick Seaborn. Also starring the voice talents from Lina Godhouse, Scott Page Pagter, Traci Bellusci, Robert Axelrod, Madison Pettis, Jason Marsden, Bryce Papenbrook and Fred Tatasciore. It is to air on CBS on January 11, 2019. Plot Summary Drew is married to Katie and they have a son and daughter named Ethan and Sofia, Roland is married to Jo and they have a daughter and son named Skylar and Toby and Josh is married to Heather and they have a son and daughter named Lucas and Becky. The 6 new kids go right inside the Hillhurst Mansion and wish to become the Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs, but when they get their wish, a group of super villains called the Immortals escape right off the comic magazine pages. Cast Members The hero characters * Wesley Barker = Drew McCormick (the former Blue Stinger and Chromium Gold BeetleBorg) * Liliana Mumy = Katie McCormick (the former Pink Laser and Sparkling Red BeetleBorg) * Brittany Konarzewski = Jo Williams (the former Red Striker and Platinum Purple BeetleBorg) * Herbie Baez = Roland Williams (the former Green Hunter and Titanium Silver BeetleBorg) * Warren Berkrow = Josh Baldwin (the former White Blaster and Sparkling Blue BeetleBorg) * Elisabeth Z. Lund = Heather Baldwin * Mason Vale Cotton = Ethan McCormick/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg * Summer Parker = Sofia McCormick/Red Beta BeetleBorg * Laya Hayes = Skylar Williams/Purple Delta BeetleBorg * Gavin Lewis = Toby Williams/Green Gamma BeetleBorg * Aiden Lewandowski = Lucas Baldwin/Silver Omega BeetleBorg * Courtney Fansler = Becky Baldwin/Pink Sigma BeetleBorg * Billy Forester = Flabber (respective part in the series) * Blake Torney = Mums (respective part and voice in the series) * David Fletcher = Frankenbeans (respective part in the series) * Joe Hackett = Count Fangula (respective part in the series) * Frank Addela = Wolfgang Smith (respective part in the series) * Channe Nolen = Abbie Williams, Roland's mother, Jo's mother in law and Sofia and Toby's grandmother in the series * Kim Delgado = Aaron Williams, Roland's father, Jo's father in law and Sofia and Toby's grandfather in the series * Vivian Smallwood = Nano Williams, Roland's grandmother, Aaron's mother, Abbie's mother in law and Sofia and Toby's great grandmother in the series * Tod Hurst = Harvey "Trip" Robinson * Selena Gomez = Olivia Robinson * Patrick Seaborn = Louis "Van" Jones * Demi Lovato = Kathy Jones * Cameron Boyce = Ian Robinson, Trip and Olivia's son in the series * Hayden Rolence = Marty Jones, Van and Kathy's son in the series The Immortal villains/voice cast members * Lina Godhouse = Little Ghoul (respective voice) * Scott Page Pagter = Wolfgang's respective growls, howls and vocal effects * Traci Bellusci = the Pipettes (respective voices) * Robert Axelrod = Razor, the boss of the Immortals (voice, similar to Vexor and Nukas in the series) * Madison Pettis = Darkstorm (voice, similar to Jara and Nukas in the series) * Jason Marsden = Cypher (voice, similar to Noxic and Horribelle in the series) * Bryce Papenbrook = Atom (voice, similar to Typhus and Vilor in the series) * Fred Tatasciore = Thrun (voice, similar to the ShadowBorg in the series) Giant Monsters who appear right off the comic pages * Jim Cummings = Thornman (voice) * Maurice LaMarche = Soliteeth (voice) * John Kassir = Gasling (voice) * Quinton Flynn = Venombug (voice) * Charles Adler = Vile Wrath (voice) * Rob Paulsen = Poison Pod (voice) * Jeff Bennett = Phasebug (voice) * Patrick Warburton = Mad Goblin (voice) Episodes * Episode 301: 6 New BeetleBorgs (January 11, 2019) * Episode 302: Chimp Troubles (January 12, 2019) * Episode 303: Wax it Up (February 1, 2019) * Episode 304: Honey, we Shrunk the Red and Pink BeetleBorgs (February 2, 2019) * Episode 305: Keep Charterville Clean and Tidy (March 1, 2019) * Episode 307: Wolfgang's Final Hunt and Bite (March 2, 2019) * Episode 308: Category:Big Bad Bettleborgs Category:Beetleborgs Metallix Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast